


Tales of Leila Pérez

by ilovegrantchapman



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jason is still alive, M/M, OC, Queer Themes, i dont know how to use tags, not canon compliant- trials of apollo ignored, only marked mature for swearing, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovegrantchapman/pseuds/ilovegrantchapman
Summary: After Leila and her friends are attacked in Central Park, go along on her adventures at Camp Half Blood while she learns what the mortal eye cannot see.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 1





	Tales of Leila Pérez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the journey of Leila Pérez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, so please be kind and leave comments! :)

There were plenty of reasons the life of Leila Pérez sucked. The Chimera barreling towards her and her friends in the middle of Central Park, definitely topped that list.

  
Leila and her friends, James and Lydia, were just trying to enjoy some ice cream on their first day of summer, when two boys and a Chimera came running towards them.

  
Leila didn’t even like boys, but she had to admit, these two were both gorgeous.

  
One was tall, tan, and blonde, built like a stereotypical surfer, wearing shorts and a tee shirt. Meanwhile the other was about a half a head shorter, but had dark hair, with high cheekbones and a pointed nose. He was wearing black jeans and an aviator's jacket. James was the first to notice the monster, jumping up from the bench, and grabbing both Lydia and Leila’s hands. James’ usual slow limp was suddenly a fast sprint, as he dragged them both through the park. Lydia’s everlasting calm composure shattered when she laid eyes on the monster.

  
No one sitting on the benches even offered a second glance towards them or the monster. It was as if it was not even there.

  
“What is that and why is nobody screaming?!” Lydia finally sputtered, as James crouched behind a trash can.

  
James has always been a bit odd. He has light eyes and dark hair, but it was always covered with a Mets cap. He did not even like baseball, but it was all Leila ever saw him in. He was also always paranoid of God knows what, his eyes constantly flitting around, everywhere they went. Aside from his paranoia, strange hat, and unexplainable limp, he was sweet and easy to be around.

“It’s… a long story…” He said, eyes still on the two boys chasing the beast.

Before either of them could protest, Leila saw the shorter boy grab the taller one’s hand, run right into a tree, and disappear.

“What just-” Leila started, wheeling around to face the others.

In response, James smacked a hand over her mouth, sufficiently shutting her up.

None of them dared to talk after that.

After a moment, the two boys reappeared right underneath the beast. Confused as to where its victims went, the Chimera paused momentarily, just before the short dark haired boy drove the sword into its underbelly. Even as the beast exploded into dark dust, nobody else gave it a second glance.

As Leila and Lydia stood, gaping at the short boy who just took down a two ton beast by himself, James jumped up, and started running towards the boys.

“Nico! Will! I’ve missed you!” He yelled, jumping and pulling them into a tight hug.

“James it’s been so long what’s been the holdup?” asked the blonde, sporting a blinding grin.

“I found an extra one but it took awhile to figure out if she was just a legacy for Camp Jupiter or not” James responded, still not letting go.

The shorter boy, looking uncomfortable inside the hug, disappeared again and reappeared at Leila and Lydia’s side.

“Lord Jesus!” Lydia said, jumping about a mile in the air.

Suppressing a smile, the boy held out a hand, “Nico di Angelo.”

Hesitantly, Leila took his hand. Ignoring his strong grip, said “Um, hi. I’m Leila Pérez and this is Lydia Catelle.”

Nico nodded to Lydia in acknowledgment.

“Um, what’s…” Leila said, trailing off and motioning toward the blonde boy and James over Nico’s shoulder.

“Oh that’s Will. He will probably try to hug you, get used to it.” Nico said, looking towards Will, his eyes softening instantly.

Shrugging at each other, Leila and Lydia started towards the other two.

“Yeah I had to reattach his toes-” Will was saying when he saw Leila and Lydia.

Turning quickly and practically tripping over James, thrust out a hand for both of them. His dazzling grin made them both hesitate, but in a different way than they did with Nico.

“Hey! I’m Will.” he said. The only memorable thing about the handshake was how warm his hands were.

“Leila Pérez.”

“Lydia Catelle.”

His bright smile faltered as he looked down at his watch. Looking towards Nico, he said, “We should be getting back.”

Nico nodded sharply, and held out his hands towards the rest of the group.

Before either girls were even able to ask, Will grabbed Leila’s left hand, and Nico’s right, while James grabbed Lydia and Nico’s left.

Will said quickly, “Oh yeah, this will be weird and you’ll probably throw up. Just close your eyes and don’t let go.”

Before anyone could ask what was happening, Nico stepped into the shadow of a tall pine tree, disappearing along with the others.

  
The only thoughts in Leila’s head in that moment was that it felt like Leila left her stomach back in Central Park, and there was light coming from Will’s hand, which was still clutching hers.

Within a few seconds they were standing in front of a large farmhouse style building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? If you made it this far, thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up shortly.


End file.
